


A Lover's Wish

by nanamousse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Future Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Lu Han has a twin, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: Lu Han was never jealous of his twin brother until he met Kris Wu.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	A Lover's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a DGNA fic. Adapted to EXO fic around 2013.

Lu Han's lying on his couch with Kris on top of him, kissing him deeply. He wants to figure out how they ended up in this position, but the feeling of Kris’ lips on his is intoxicating his brain. All he remembers is they spent the whole day in the mall, canvassing for furniture that'll fit the house they're designing. Then after the tiring day, they decided to go to his house to discuss they'll buy.

Suddenly, Kris’ cellphone rings. Lu Han pushes him a little, saying, “You should get that.” 

Kris raises an eyebrow at the man beneath him and takes his cellphone from his pocket. “I think they can wait,” he says, turning off the device without checking caller's name. Lu Han shakes his head and pulls Kris into another kiss again his cellphone starts ringing. He slides his hand to his pocket to fish out the source of the noise. 

“Can’t you deal with that later?” Kris whispers to his ear. 

“Sorry, I’m not like you,” Lu Han says, chuckling and realizing it was an unknown caller, “Hello?”

“Xiao Lu!” a bubbly voice answers from the other end. 

“Jian Hui?” Lu Han asks, making Kris stop from trailing kisses along his jaw.

Giggling, Jian Hui replies, “Yes, it’s me. Surprised?” 

Lu Han turns to Kris with wide eyes, and says, “Yeah, I mean...I’ve been trying to call you for days now, but you’re always so busy...”

“I know, sorry about that,” Jian Hui tells him, “by the way, can I ask you a favor?”

“Yes, of course, what is it?” Lu Han asks as he and Kris straighten themselves on the couch. 

“Can you pick me up? I’m here at the airport,” Jian Hui answers, casually. 

Turning to Kris in a flash, Lu Han asks, “You're what?” 

Sighing, Jian Hui slowly repeats, “I’m here at the airport, and I’m asking you if you can pick me up.”

“O-Okay,” Lu Han replies, biting his lower lip, “just wait at the lobby, alright?”

“Alright,” Jian Hui agrees, cheerfully, “I can’t wait to see you!” 

Confused, Kris watches as Lu Han ends the call, and asks, “What do you mean by telling him to wait at the lobby?” 

Lu Han stands up and walks over to the front door to grab his jacket. “We’re going to the airport, my twin brother...” he trails off, taking Kris jacket off the hook as well, “your fiancé’s waiting.” 

Throwing Kris’ jacket to its owner and walking out of the house, Lu Han leaves a stunned Kris on the couch. 

* * *

After parking the car, Lu Han turns off the engine and looks at Kris, saying, “I hope you’re not stupid enough to tell him what just happened at my house.”

“Of course,” Kris replies, opening the car door and letting himself out into the cold evening air. 

Lu Han walks briskly to the direction of the lobby while Kris trails along behind him, trying to figure out what he should do. He's absolutely feeling guilty of what he just did – kissing another man behind his fiancé’s back. It also didn't make things better that the man's his fiancé’s twin brother. If only he weren't in a public place, he would've already smashed his head against a wall. 

“Jian Hui?” Lu Han calls to the man sitting on one of the chairs, listening to music on his iPhone. Five years may have already passed since Jian Hui visited him in Beijing – during their mother’s funeral – but he's sure he got the right person. They have identical appearance after all. The only difference is Jian Hui has pink hair while he has blonde. 

The other man looks up and sees his twin walking towards him with a smile. “Xiao Lu!” he calls back, getting up from his seat to meet his twin with a bone-crushing hug, “I missed you so much!”

“I know, I’m so glad you came,” Lu Han tells Jian Hui as he returns the other man’s embrace. 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to come here,” Jian Hui says, pulling away from Lu Han as he sees Kris a couple of steps away. 

Mustering a smile to hide all his dilemmas, Kris says, “Same goes to you.”

Jian Hui laughs and walks over to Kris to wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist. “You do know that I love making surprises,” he says, leaning his head to Kris’chest, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Kris replies, wrapping his arms around his fiancé as well. Kris’ eyes, however, meet Lu Han’s, who quickly turns away from his gaze. Sighing, Kris looks down on Jian Hui and kisses the top of his head, and says, “Let’s go, you had a very long trip, you need rest.”

“Oh, right!” Jian Hui exclaims as he pulls away from Kris’ arms and walks back to Lu Han, “Can you drop me off in this hotel? As silly as it sounds, I really can’t remember my way around Beijing anymore.” 

Lu Han stares at Jian Hui as he takes the brochure his twin is handing him. “You made reservations?” he asks, confused. 

“Yes, why?” Jian Hui replies, raising an eyebrow at Lu Han. 

“Well, I somehow thought you might want to stay over at my house since I have guestrooms, which you obviously can use,” Lu Han answers, giving the brochure back to Jian Hui. 

“Or at the hotel where I’m staying,” Kris adds, walking towards them. 

Jian Hui turns from Lu Han to Kris and laughs, saying, “Ahh, this is complicated. How am I going to get past the two of you?” 

Rolling his eyes, Kris says, “Cancel your reservation. You’re going to stay with me.”

“Aww, thank you, but no,” Jian Hui says, cupping his fiancé’s face with his hands and kissing his cheek, “but I’m not staying with Xiao Lu either, I’m heading to that hotel.” 

Kris shrugs, and replies, “Fine. Then, I’m going to sleep at your hotel.”

“What?” Jian Hui asks as he watches Kris walks towards his things and carries them, “Wait! Put them down, I can carry them on my own.” 

Smirking at Jian Hui, Kris says, “We’re not going to argue about this Jian Hui. It’s already late. Lu Han and I walked around this huge mall awhile ago, and we’re both tired. Also, you just had a 14-hour-flight, I’m sure you’re exhausted. The last thing you want is another stupid argument between the two of us. Besides, we haven’t seen each other for eight months, I need...I need to spend time with you.”

“He’s right,” Lu Han says, clearing his throat, “I also don’t like the idea of you spending your first night here by yourself.”

Jian Hui sighs in defeat and turns back to Kris, saying, “Fine, you’re lucky Xiao Lu’s here to talk me into this. If not, there’s no way I'm agreeing at all...good thing I brought some clothes for you.”

“Let’s go, then,” Kris says, leading the twins out of the airport.

While inside Lu Han’s car, Jian Hui asks them about the house they've built and currently designing - the house Jian Hui and Kris will live in after they get married in the US. They agreed to spend the rest of their lives in Jian Hui’s homeland because Kris claims he can't treat Vancouver, California, and New York as his home. Since they want the house to be finished before their wedding, they planned to head to Beijing to get everything started. Unfortunately, Jian Hui’s job demanded him to stay in New York. So, Kris had no choice but to fly to Beijing first.

Not wanting Kris to have a difficult time when he gets to China, Jian Hui asked his twin brother, Lu Han, to assist him with everything he'd need. Jian Hui and Lu Han are identical twins with Jian Hui being three minutes older than Lu Han. Nevertheless, even after living their lives together every single day, they had different plans in my mind about their future. 

Jian Hui wanted to be a movie director. When their uncle who lives in New York visited them during their senior year, his future could've never been brighter. As for Lu Han, he wanted to be an interior designer and didn't have any plan of leaving Beijing even after high school. The decisions they made didn't surprise their parents, friends, and the other people around them. They always knew that Jian Hui's the adventurous one while Lu Han's the complete opposite. Despite the distance, they still call each other three times a day, regardless of the time difference. So, it was still Lu Han who first found out about Jian Hui’s relationship with Kris. Though shocked, Lu Han wished his twin brother happiness and good luck when it came to dealing with their parents. 

Kris and Jian Hui met in a university in New York. While Jian Hui was taking Cinema Studies, Kris was taking his prelaw. It was as if fate led their paths towards each other when they realized they were living on the same floor of the same apartment building, just beside each other. Kris was from California and, like Jian Hui, was living alone in New York. They spent most of their time together when they have nothing on their schedule. They watched movies on theatres or on DVDs, played bowling on Saturday nights, and jogged on Sunday mornings among many other things. However, it took a year and a half before Kris confessed his feelings to Jian Hui. With an unsuccessful home-cooked dinner, cheap candles on the table, and fake rose petals scattered around his living room, Jian Hui laughed and accepted Kris’ feelings. 

Lu Han parks his car at the hotel entrance, saying, “We’re here.”

“Thank goodness! I’m so tired!” Jian Hui exclaims as Kris gets off the passenger’s seat to take Jian Hui’s things from the trunk of Lu Han’s car. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay at my place?” Lu Han asks, turning to Jian Hui, who's is gathering some of his things he scattered at the backseat. Jian Hui shakes his head, and says, “No, it’s okay. Thanks for insisting though but I don’t want to bother you.”

“Bother? The last time you’re here, you crashed at my dorm with no bed or decent couch,” Lu Han says, laughing at the memory, “and now that I have a three-bedroom house and a large living room, you’re refusing to stay at my place?”

Jian Hui chuckles, and asked, “Has Kris already got a chance to stay at your place overnight?” 

Lu Han's heartbeat quickens at the question, remembering that he was kissing his twin brother’s fiancé awhile ago on his couch. “Yeah, a couple of times...when we end our discussion about your house so late in the evening,” he answers as calmly as he could. 

“Really? Why haven't you ask him to ditch his hotel to just stay over at your place?” Jian Hui asks, casually. 

“I...it didn’t occur to me to ask him,” Lu Han answers, truthfully. 

Jian Hui raises an eyebrow at him, and asks, “Are you okay? You seem tense all of a sudden.”

“I’m fine,” Lu Han tells Jian Hui, looking away. It's not as if he and Kris are having an affair behind Jian Hui, especially when tonight was the first time they kissed or got intimate with each other. However, Lu Han admits that those frequent dinners outside and out-of-town trips on weekends showed that there were some tension and awkwardness between him and Kris. He can recall a lot of times when they have almost kissed but didn't. 

Suddenly, Kris opens the car door at the backseat, and says, “What’s taking you so long there? Let’s go.”

“Sorry,” Jian Hui replies, biting his lower lip, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Xiao Lu. Text me when you get home, okay?” 

Lu Han nods, and says, “Hope you have a good rest.”

Jian Hui gets off the car and walks inside the hotel’s lobby while Kris and Lu Han look at each other for a couple more seconds. Kris, then, gives Lu Han a small smile and lifts his hand to wave him goodbye. Lu Han responds with a nod before driving away from the hotel. Losing the sight of Lu Han’s car, Kris enters the lobby where Jian Hui just got finished talking to the receptionist. 

“Let’s go, Kris,” Jian Hui says, turning to him, “I already asked the hotel staff to bring all my things to the room.” 

Upon reaching the hotel room, Jian Hui hurriedly takes off his coat and tosses it on the couch as he goes straight to the bedroom to lie down. Shaking his head, Kris closes the door and does the same thing. 

“You’re really exhausted, huh?” Kris asks, lying next to Jian Hui, who's slumped down on the bed, face down. 

“You bet,” Jian Hui replies, turning to his side to get a proper look at Kris. 

“This trip is really sudden, I’m sure you won’t be staying long...so, until when are you going to be here?” Kris asks, caressing Jian Hui’s cheeks. 

Nuzzling on Kris’s hand, Jian Hui says, “The shortest would be for one week. Longest? Probably one month.” 

Kris pulls his hand away from Jian Hui’s face and sits up to look at the things Jian Hui brought with him. “There’s no way you’re going to stay here for only four weeks," he says, "your stuff's good for three months or so.”

“That’s because I brought clothes for you too, dummy!” Jian Hui explains, sitting up and leaning his chin on Kris’ shoulder, “I just thought maybe you’re getting tired from the clothes you’ve been wearing for eight months now. You didn’t bring much when you came here.” 

Grinning, Kris leans his head onto Jian Hui’s, and asks, “What made you suddenly flew back here, anyway?”

“I just want to check how things are going,” Jian Hui answers, taking Kris’s hand with his to trace his finger on his fiancé’s palm, “you know, with the house...with you and Xiao Lu...” 

Confused, Kris turns to Jian Hui, asking, “With Lu Han and me? What does that suppose to mean?” 

Narrowing his eyes in puzzlement, Jian Hui answers, “Nothing, should it? I’m just saying that he calls me a lot to complain about you. I just want to see if you’re treating my brother properly.” 

Kris releases his breath he isn't aware he is holding in, and says, “Oh, can you blame me though? He thinks that I’m not good enough for you.”

Jian Hui laughs and decides to change the subject. “I really didn’t expect to see you tonight,” he says, “I thought you were already asleep and didn’t want to be disturbed since you turned off your cellphone when I called – it’s what you do when you’re busy with something.”

“Lu Han and I were...we’re in a middle of this argument about what dining table will suit the house,” Kris lies, hoping it'll get past Jian Hui, “I’m sorry if I wasn’t able to answer your call...I didn't even check if it was you.” 

Smiling, Jian Hui replies, “It’s okay, I’m used to it already, you’ve done that to me a lot of times before. Also, I saw you do the same to other people when you're with me.” 

Returning the smile, Kris kisses Jian Hui’s forehead as he gently laid him back on the bed. “You've no idea how many times I wished to be beside you like this again,” he whispers, gazing at Jian Hui’s eyes, “being away from you is so hard...I didn’t know I can last this long.” 

Cradling Kris’s face in his hands, Jian Hui says, “I've wished for the same thing. After the day you took that plane to fly here, I wished to lie down on the same bed with you for the rest of my life and yours...” 

Lying on top of Jian Hui, Kris slowly kisses lips that he hasn't tasted for a long time – he and Lu Han may be twins, but they're different people. He hopes that Jian Hui’s presence will erase what took place at Lu Han’s house awhile ago. _‘This is the person inside my heart and the person who holds my heart,’_ he reminds himself as he deepens the kiss, _‘this is the person that I love and the person I promised to spend my whole life with...’_

Feeling the need to breathe, Jian Hui breaks the kiss, and says, “I’m sorry, but I’m drained...”

“Of course,” Kris replies, getting off Jian Hui, “just stay here while I look for clothes you can use for sleep.”

“Okay,” Jian Hui says as he watches Kris get up from the bed and goes to where his things are placed. 

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Lu Han asks his twin after showing him around the house. Sitting down on a plastic chair in the middle of the living room, Jian Hui looks at Lu Han and Kris, who are eagerly waiting for his opinion. Sighing, Jian Hui begins, “I’m sorry, guys. This isn't actually what I have in mind...”

“What do you mean?” Kris asks, confused, “I made sure that everything about this house is to your liking. I was actually surprised during the construction because I found out there are still a lot of things I didn’t know about you. Good thing Lu Han’s here to help me.”

“Exactly, you made the whole house based on what I'd like,” Jian Hui explains, frowning at his fiancé, “don’t get me wrong, the house looks beautiful...it's just not what I expected.”

“I’m not getting you,” Kris tells Jian Hui, even more puzzled. 

Giving another sigh, Jian Hui looks directly at Kris, and says, “When I told you to do whatever you want with the house, I really mean whatever you want. I expected to see navy blue or brown, not rainbows of bright shades because those were your favorite colors. I thought it's going to be European-inspired, not modern because that’s the style you want for your dream house. Do you now understand?” 

Kris stares at Jian Hui in disbelief. “I can’t believe you,” he says, shaking his head, “you’re going to tell us that when the house is almost finished? Do you have any idea how much time we worked on this.”

“I do, and I’m really sorry,” Jian Hui says, biting his lower lip. 

“This wouldn’t have had happened if you picked up your phone every time we call you or if you just tried to open the e-mails we sent you,” Kris adds, getting up from his seat, “for goodness sake, Jian Hui, this is going to be our house! Of course, I would love to put things that you would want here!”

“But not to the point that it'd look like I’m the only person who’s going to live here!” Jian Hui shouts back, standing up from his seat, “Tell me, Kris...is there at least one thing in this house that you didn’t base on me?” 

Shaking his head, Kris stands before Jian Hui, saying, “Fine, this is not what you want for this house? We’ll break it down and start all over again if that’s what you want.”

“Let's not discuss this right now when we're both angry, I’m going back to the hotel,” Jian Hui says, picking up his things. 

“You’re not going anywhere until we settle this,” Kris tells his fiancé, accidentally pulling Jian Hui’s arm very hard. 

“Let me go! You’re hurting me!” Jian Hui protests, yanking his arm from Kris grasp. 

“Stop it!” Lu Han yells, getting in between the two and pulling Kris’s hold from Jian Hui’s arm. 

Eyes widened at what he had done, Kris stammers, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –” 

Glaring at Kris, Lu Han turns to Jian Hui, and asks, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Jian Hui answers, avoiding Lu Han’s gaze, “I’ll just go back to the hotel, I’m not feeling well...maybe the jetlag hasn’t worn off yet...”

“Okay, do you want me to drive you?” Lu Han asks, worried. 

Jian Hui looks up at Lu Han and smiles. “No, I’ll be fine...I can take a taxi,” he says, assuringly, “I’m sorry about this, Xiao Lu.”

“It’s okay, get some rest,” Lu Han tells Jian Hui as he briefly hugs him, “I’ll take care of everything here, don’t worry.”

Jian Hui nods and glances at Kris, who is looking out the window, before stepping out of the house. 

Lu Han turns to Kris after Jian Hui gets out of the front gates, and says, “So, this is how you treat him. I was right. You’re not that good for him.” 

Taking his eyes from the view outside the window, Kris replies, “You can say whatever you want, but I’ll tell you that this is the first time I held him that way. I never tried nor thought of hurting Jian Hui physically. I just got frustrated after hearing what he said.”

“This is the first argument we had, Kris,” Lu Han says, sitting down on one of the chairs, “you kept on telling me what Jian Hui will want to see in the house when I kept on insisting you tell me what you want. When Jian Hui told you to do whatever you want, he really wants you to do whatever you want.”

“And then what? We’re going to argue because nothing in this house is to his liking?” Kris asks as he walks to the kitchen and leans on the counter, “For someone who doesn’t know how to be independent, Jian Hui can still be so controlling. He always insists on what he wants. I've already stopped giving my opinions or else we'd just end up arguing.”

“Yet, here we are, you two arguing because you didn’t do what he wanted, which is for you to do what you want,” Lu Han says, leaning at the opposite side of the counter, “if I were you, I would've have grabbed that chance.”

“You’re making it sound like I don’t like being under Jian Hui’s control,” Kris replies, glaring at Lu Han. 

“I’m not saying that. I may not know you well, but I can tell you’re not a type of person who'd stay in a position you won’t like,” Lu Han says, “besides, I'm sure that Jian Hui’s the only person you’ll allow to control you because you love him that much.” 

Straightening himself up, Kris walks around the counter and stands up behind Lu Han. “I think we have to talk about what happened last night...” he says, gently turning Lu Han to face him, “I can’t remember how we ended up kissing each other but –”

“We had a little drink, remember?” Lu Han cuts in, looking away. 

“We’ve had a lot of little drinks many times before, Lu Han, none of them made us do what we did last night,” Kris reminds the shorter man, staring intently at Lu Han, “I think both of us are smart enough to know that there’s –”

“Something going on between the two of us?” Lu Han supplies, smirking, “It was just a kiss. Not all kisses mean anything.”

“It does to me,” Kris counters as he captures Lu Han’s lips on his and begins kissing him passionately. 

Despite wanting to push the taller man away, Lu Han wraps his arms around Kris’s neck and pulls him closer towards him. “Jian Hui’s very lucky to have you,” he says as he pulls away, “during these eight months, for the very first time, I really felt jealous of him...I wish you’re mine...” 

Kris wraps his arms around Lu Han and makes him lean his head on his shoulder. “Tell me what I have to do, I’ll do it right away,” he whispers, shutting his eyes.

Shaking his head, Lu Han releases himself from Kris’s embraced, and says, “I’ll kill you the moment you leave him.”

“What?” Kris asks, confused. 

Looking directly into Kris’s eyes, Lu Han repeats, “I’ll kill you the moment you leave him.”

“I don’t understand,” Kris says, putting his hands on Lu Han’s shoulders. 

“I vowed to kill anyone who'll hurt him - that includes me if you leave him because of me,” Lu Han tells Kris, walking out of the kitchen and leaving Kris all by himself. 

* * *

Lu Han lies down on his bed and buries his face on his pillows as he replays what happened with Kris awhile ago inside the unfinished kitchen. Though he didn't say ‘I love you’ to him, it was clear that he already confessed to the other man. During the past eight months, Lu Han has never thought of his feelings towards Kris. It was just a while ago that he came to the realization that he was indeed in love with him, with Kris, with Jian Hui’s fiancé, with his twin brother’s fiancé. ‘What have I done?’ he asks himself as he turns to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling, _‘Jian Hui would never forgive me.’_

He remembers all the times he and Kris will look at each other out of the blue for a couple of seconds and the times they will look away shyly from each other afterwards. Then there are the moments when Kris will try to put a smile on his face because he always looks cold every time since that's just the way that he is. Shaking his head to erase those memories, Lu Han sits up and starts throwing his pillows all over his room and yells in frustration. “Why can’t I be the one instead?” he asks as tears begin to fall down on his face. 

To make him forget even for a short time, Lu Han sits on his couch at the living room to watch some movies on his television. Kris tries calling him, but he just drops the call without even answering them. After twenty times, Kris finally stops and leaves Lu Han alone. However, after four hours and two movies, Lu Han’s cellphone starts ringing again. Sighing, Lu Han picks up the device from the side table and is about to drop the call again when he sees an unknown number flashing on the screen. 

Though there is a possibility that Kris thought of using a different number, Lu Han feels that the call is important and should be answered. “Hello?” he says, lowering the volume of his television.

“Hello, is this Mr. Lu Han?” a woman asks from the other end of the line. 

“Yes, how can I help you?” Lu Han replies, puzzled. 

“This is Yao Mei Li. I'm a receptionist at the hotel Mr. Lu Jian Hui is staying,” the woman starts, “I called to inform you we just sent him to a hospital. He fainted in his room when our staff brought room service.” 

Lu Han widens his eyes, and asks, “What?! How could that happen? What hospital?”

“Calm down, sir, we also don’t know what happened,” the woman answers, calmly, “but he’s currently at Beijing University International Hospital.” 

Pinning his cellphone between his ear and shoulder, Lu Han turns off the television, puts on his jacket and grabs his keys, and says, “Alright, thank you so much for informing me.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Lu,” she replies, ending the phone call. 

Lu Han quickly runs out of his house and into his car. Before starting the engine, Lu Han dials Kris’ number on his cellphone. 

“Lu Han!” Kris’s voice surfaces on the other end of the line, relieved that Lu Han finally decided to talk to him. 

“Jian Hui’s in a hospital,” Lu Han says, starting the car’s engine. “What?!” Kris exclaims, worried. 

“The receptionist from his hotel said he fainted. He’s in Beijing University International Hospital. I’ll meet you there,” Lu Han tells Kris, dropping the call and driving out of his garage as fast as possible. 

Upon arriving at the hospital, Lu Han quickly heads to the information area, where the nurse tells him the Jian Hui's room number. Not wasting any time, Lu Han runs to the said hospital room without even bothering to use the elevator. He reaches the place and frantically enters it, startling the nurse, who's  
checking up on Jian Hui. “I’m sorry,” he tells the nurse as he bows his head, panting.

“It’s okay, sir,” the nurse replies, making her way out of the room, “I’ll call the doctor so he can discuss the patient’s situation with you.”

“Thank you,” Lu Han answers and stands beside Jian Hui’s bed. 

After a minute or two, Kris barges into the room, catching his breath. “How is he?” he asks, walking to the other side of Jian Hui’s bed. 

“I don’t know,” Lu Han answers as he gently pushes some of Jian Hui’s pink fringes to the side of his face, “the doctor will be here soon though, talk to him since you’re Jian Hui’s fiancé after all.” 

Kris stares at Lu Han after he was referred to as Jian Hui’s fiancé. Though it is the truth, Kris can't help but notice the slight bitterness from Lu Han’s voice. However, Kris knows this isn't the right time to talk about it when his fiancé is lying on a hospital bed, unconscious. 

The sound of knocking comes from the door, and a man wearing a white coat walks inside. “Good afternoon, are both of you relatives of the patient?” he asks, looking from Kris to Lu Han. 

“No,” Kris answers, walking towards the doctor, “but I’m...I’m his fiancé. My name’s Kris Wu.” The doctor nods in understanding and notices Kris’s discomfort after telling him that he is the patient’s fiancé. Smiling, he says, “Don’t worry, I’m a professional doctor, my  
patient’s sexual preferences aren't my concern unless it's related to their condition. Can we talk to my office so that I can discuss everything about Lu Jian Hui?”

“Of course,” Kris answers, turning to Lu Han, “I know I don’t have to ask you this but please stay here with him.” 

Lu Han nods and watches Kris and the doctor leave the room. He, then, pulls the nearby chair so he can sit beside Jian Hui’s bed. _‘Please tell me there’s nothing wrong,’_ Lu Han prays, taking Jian Hui’s hand and holding it between both of his, _‘I’ll never forgive myself if something happened to you...’_

At the doctor’s office, Kris sits on a chair by the doctor’s table, and asks, “What’s wrong with him, Doctor? He’ll be fine, right?” 

The doctor sits on his chair and looks at Kris with sad eyes. “I’ve been a doctor for 15 years,” he says, sighing, “and believe me, telling the patient’s family, friends and loved ones the same thing I’m going to tell you now never gets easier.”

“I understand,” Kris replies, slightly impatient, “but can we please get on to Jian Hui’s condition? What’s wrong with him?” 

Grabbing a folder from his side, the doctor passes it on to Kris, and says, “He regained a bit of consciousness awhile ago while I was checking on him. He told me to call his doctor from New York-Presbyterian University Hospital. So, I did. I asked his doctor about his condition, and he told me that you’re fiancé has stage four leukemia...he’s already dying.” 

Kris looks at the doctor in shock. With eyes wide, his shaking hands grab the folder in front of him and reads the entire medical history of his fiancé. Shaking his head in disbelief, Kris can feel tears forming in his eyes. 

“Is there anything we can do to save him? Like chemotherapy or something?” Kris pleads, looking up at the doctor, “I can't let him die...he’s too young...he just started working at this famous movie company last year. He hasn’t experienced how to make a Hollywood movie yet. That’s what he was so excited about since graduating from NYU...”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wu,” the doctor says, sadly, “but at this stage of his leukemia, there’s nothing we can do anymore.”

“This is impossible, he didn’t tell me anything about this...” Kris says, closing the folder, “he looks perfectly healthy when he arrived from New York last night, how could he have leukemia all this time?”

“There are cases where patients don't show any symptom at first, but when they do, it’s too late,” the doctor explains, “he should go back to New York soon so his doctors can look after him. They’re the ones who know what’s the right thing to do. Based on my prognosis, he won’t be able to survive for another year anymore...” 

Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, Kris opens the folder again and lays it on the table. “This is really hard, but I think I should ask you to explain all these charts and scans, I want to understand them all...I want to understand them all...I want to understand everything about his condition...” he says, stopping himself from crying. 

Meanwhile, Jian Hui stirs in his sleep and finally opens his eyes. “Xiao Lu?” he calls, softly, upon seeing his twin sitting beside his bed. 

Lu Han, who has his eyes closed tight, praying for Jian Hui’s condition while holding his twin’s hand with his, turns to Jian Hui. “You’re awake!” he exclaims happily. 

“Where am I?” Jian Hui asks, looking around the room, “What happened?”

“You’re in a hospital,” Lu Han tells him, standing from his chair to sit on the bed, “a hotel staff called an ambulance after you fainted in your room.” 

Nodding in understanding, Jian Hui asks, “Where’s Kris? Does he know that I’m here?”

“Of course, he went here as fast as he could after I told him what happened to you,” Lu Han says, smiling, “he’s just talking to the doctor.”

Jian Hui widens his eyes and bolts upright, exclaiming, “He’s what?”

“Jian Hui, relax, don’t strain yourself too much, lie back down,” Lu Han tells his twin, calming him down, “I said he’s just talking to the doctor so we can know what’s wrong with you.” 

Refusing to lie down again, Jian Hui mutters, “This isn't supposed to happen...he shouldn’t find out...”

“Find out what?” Lu Han asks, confused, “Is there something you’re hiding, Jian Hui? Do you know what’s wrong with you?”

Jian Hui looks at Lu Han in the eye, and says, “What’s the use of telling you about it You can just ask the doctor too. I’m sure he’ll tell you everything like how he’s telling everything to Kris now.”

“No, you’re the one who's going to tell me what’s wrong with you,” Lu Han demands, determined, “you’re keeping something huge or else you won’t end up here. Tell me, Jian Hui. I’d prefer to hear it from you rather from some old man wearing a white coat.” 

Sighing, Jian Hui turns away, and says, “I’m dying, Xiao Lu...I’m sick...I have leukemia...fourth stage...”

Lu Han widens his eyes and stares at his twin in disbelief. “You’re joking, Jian Hui...I’m telling you, it’s not funny,” he says, denying. 

“I wish I am...things would’ve been easy if it’s not true...if it’s not real...” Jian Hui replies, tears falling down on his cheeks. 

“Kris didn’t know about this? Why did you keep it from him?” Lu Han asks, standing up from the bed and begins pacing across the room. 

Hugging his knees to his chest, Jian Hui answers, “I don’t want to make him worry about me. I don’t want to cause him any more trouble...I know I’m a very demanding partner. He'll always do what I want, but if he finds out that I’m sick, no matter how much I tell him to enjoy his life, I know he'd never leave my side...I can’t let that happen, Xiao Lu.”

“What difference will that make?” Lu Han replies, still in shock. 

“It has...because now I’m sure that even if I die, he’ll still be able to live his life as happily as he can,” Jian Hui says, turning to Lu Han to give him a small smile, “he has you now, right?” 

Confused, Lu Han steps closer to Jian Hui, and asks, “What do you mean by that?”

“I found out I was sick and dying 10 months ago after several unexplainable nosebleeds and bruises on my body,” Jian Hui begins. He realizes it's finally time to let everything out. “The first person I thought of was Kris and what’s going to happen to him when I die," he adds, crying, "I'm scared he'd shut himself to the world. I don’t want that. So I insisted he go here...and meet you. Maybe, he’ll have a change of heart and fall in love with you...” he continues, looking at Lu Han with apologetic eyes, “I know you’ll ask me why didn’t I just break up with him and run away. I wish I could but I couldn’t...I'm not strong enough to do that...that’s why I thought of this plan, and I’m absolutely sure it worked...” 

Lu Han shakes his head in disbelief, and says, “You’re unbelievable. I know you’re manipulative, but I never thought you'll try to manipulate me. I’m your brother, Jian Hui! We’re twins!”

“I’m sorry, Xiao Lu,” Jian Hui cries, burying his face to his knees, “I just want him to be happy and move on...I could’ve set him up with other people. Still, I know you more, and I believe you’ll be the best for him,” he explains, “you’re my twin brother and best friend, I trust you to take care of him...and I also trust him enough that he’ll take care of you too...I can’t leave you behind too, you know that. We lost baba when we were eight then mama five years ago...I promised mama I’ll take of you even when I'm away...I told myself I’ll work hard so that I can help you settle in New York once I convince you to leave Beijing...that was the plan, Xiao Lu...but...”

“Why didn’t you just go look for a way to cure yourself than to give away your fiancé and use people for this stupid idea of yours?” Lu Han shouts, angrily. 

“You think I didn’t?!” Jian Hui yells back, looking back up to Lu Han, “You have no idea how many hospitals I’ve gone to just so someone would tell me that I still have even the slightest chance to live, but no one did! I’m sure that doctor Kris is talking to right now is also saying the same thing!” he continues, fuming, “Do you know how it feels to hear various doctors tell me I’m going to die?! It hurts, Xiao Lu! It hurts so much that, by the time I went to the sixth hospital, I already felt so numb while the doctor told me the same thing I’ve heard five times before...” 

Breaking down in tears, Lu Han sits on the bed and pulls Jian Hui in a very tight embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to be angry at you, I’m sorry...” he says, sobbing. 

Jian Hui shakes his head as he buries his face on his twin's shoulder. “I know you won’t take it easy the moment you find out,” he replies, “just, promise me, you’ll take care of him. Make him happy and stay by his side...” he adds, forcing a smile despite knowing that Lu Han won't see it, “I know you've fallen for him, Xiao Lu. Trust me. He’ll love you with everything he has and do anything he can for you...” 

Taking a deep breath, Lu Han says, “If that’s what you want, I promise I’ll take care of him and love him like how you loved him...”

“Love him more if that’s possible,” Jian Hui tells his twin, hugging his twin tighter. 

* * *

Kris helps Jian Hui sit on his bed and opens the window to let some fresh air come inside the room. After staying overnight at the hospital, the doctor allowed Jian Hui to be finally discharged as long as he'll fly back to New York as soon as possible. So, before picking Jian Hui up from the hospital, Kris has already reserved two plane tickets to New York much to Jian Hui’s protest. 

“I really don’t think you have to accompany me back to New York,” Jian Hui says for the nth time that morning, “I can take care of myself you know. I already know what I have to do the moment the plane lands on the airport, which is just simply to confine myself to the hospital where my oncologist is.” 

Sighing, Kris turns to Jian Hui, and says, “Aren’t you getting tired of saying the same thing for the hundredth time?”

Jian Hui shakes his head and sticks out his tongue at Kris. 

Kris chuckles, and says, “You’re sick and...dying and, yet, you still behave like a ten-year-old kid.”

“I prefer to die young,” Jian Hui tells him, grinning. 

Kris breathes out and gently hugs Jian Hui. “I don’t know what I’ll do the moment you leave me,” he says, kissing Jian Hui on top of his head. 

“You’ll be fine,” Jian Hui assures the taller man, burying his face on Kris’ chest, “you’ll have Xiao Lu with you. I've been telling you since last night that he loves you, that’s why I really don’t think it’s a good idea to go back to New York with me,” he adds, sighing, “I don’t want you to leave him behind...because that means he'll fly to New York soon after us and I don’t want that because I don’t want him fussing over my funeral after doing that with baba and mama.”

“You’re already giving me away when we haven’t called off the engagement yet,” Kris says, releasing Jian Hui from his embrace to look at him, “do you really want to break up with me?”

Jian Hui smiles, and says, “No. But they said when your heart is torn between two people, you should choose the second one you fell in love with because, if you really love the first one, then your heart shouldn’t have fallen in love with another.”

“You made it happen, I was just an unwilling and unknowing participant,” Kris says, who was surprised after Jian Hui told him everything yesterday. 

“I know, but I don’t regret any single part of it,” Jian Hui tells him, contently, “how would I rest in peace if I’m going to leave you and Xiao Lu by yourselves?” 

Cupping Jian Hui’s small face with his big hands, Kris says, “It’s so ironic. We were just talking about our wedding plans a couple of years ago, but now we’re talking about your future funeral...it’s hard, and it hurts so much...”

“Please don’t be sad. I’ve already accepted what's going to happen,” Jian Hui says, bringing his hands to Kris’, “I may not be able to practice my profession anymore, but at least I got to make movies even they’re not huge Hollywood films. Also, I experienced how to love and be loved so much...I couldn’t thank you enough for coming into my life.”

“If I knew this would happen, I shouldn’t have let you convince me to leave you alone in New York,” Kris tells him, looking away, “I love you so much, and I can’t believe you didn't let me to take care of you.” 

Taking away Kris’ hands from his face, Jian Hui brings them to his lips and kisses them softly. “I’m sorry, but as I’ve said, I wanted you to find your happiness...you found Xiao Lu...” he says, smiling, “so please if you still really love me, let me go already, Kris...” 

Nodding, Kris replies, “If that’s what you want.”

“Another thing, I want you to do something for me if you really insist on going back to New York with me,” Jian Hui tells him.

Kris straightens up and listens to him intently. 

“There’s a worn-out notebook in one of my luggage. Inside that, you'll find a Polaroid picture of a silver ring in it. You can only buy it at a jewelry shop near Xiao Lu's university. Buy it and give it to him,” he instructs with a grin, “it’s a ring Xiao Lu has been wanting to have since he first saw it when we’re still in high school...I went with him when he passed his application for the university. He never bought it because he wanted someone to give him that ring as a promise of love and forever. I always thought it was corny and cheesy, but he’s always the hopeless romantic unlike me, can you fulfill this dream of his?”

“Of course,” Kris answers, smiling, “if that’s what you two want.”

* * *

“I knew I’d find you here,” Kris announces his presence as he steps inside the house he and Lu Han built together. 

Standing in the middle of the empty living room, Lu Han turns to him, and asks, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Jian Hui right now?”

“Yeah, but he kept shooing me away. He told me that if I’m going to accompany him back to New York, I should at least give him some freedom right now,” Kris explains, chuckling, “he said my presence will bring him to the grave much earlier than his leukemia,” he adds, shaking his head, “but I think I’m going to die first if you two keep on doing this to me – he wants me to be with you while you want me to be with him, you two are driving me crazy.” 

Lu Han smiles, and says, “That’s just how the two of us are. We'd always think of what the other needs more than our own...I still can’t believe that he’s going to die soon...he’s the only permanent thing I’ve known in this world. I spent my whole life talking to him every single day...I can't imagine losing that...” 

Kris breathes deeply, and says, “I know what you mean, his presence is just overwhelming. Even though I only met him nine years ago, I can’t imagine a day without him anymore. But I don’t want to burden him with that pain, I just want to make sure I’ll be fine the moment he leaves...”

“Me too, even though his wishes are ridiculous, I’ll do them for him,” Lu Han says, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“I’m happy we’re on the same boat,” Kris replies, taking Lu Han’s right hand, “will you wait for me?” 

Lu Han stares at Kris’s eyes, and answers, “No. Why would I? I mean...do you think I can just sit here knowing I won’t be able to see my twin brother ever again the moment he steps inside that plane? I’ll follow after three days, I just have to settle some  
things here. Besides, why would I wait for you knowing that your return will mean he’s already...”

“I know, but it’s time for us to accept the inevitable,” Kris says as he takes out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opens it before Lu Han’s eyes. 

Lu Han’s eyes widens at the ring inside, and stutters, “That-That’s the ring I...Jian Hui told you about it?” 

Kris nods, and says, “He told me to give it to you as a sign of my promise that I'll love you forever, that I'll take care of you with every breath that I have. Thanks to him I have this ring or else I’ll only have my words to leave you - I’m not exactly a romantic guy.” 

Lu Han bursts out laughing, and says, “I know. Your confession to him was absolutely horrible. I still don’t understand why he said ‘yes’.”

“Well, your twin brother isn't a hopeless romantic like you,” Kris says, taking the ring out of the box to slip it around Lu Han’s finger, “I’ll see you after three days. We’ll drive your brother crazy. I’ll make sure he'll have enough strength so we can all go around New York. We’ll show you where we wasted our time when we were still in university - we’ll eat at our favorite restaurants and street food stands and shop to the best malls and cheapest night markets,” he continues, wrapping his arms around Lu Han, “then when the said time comes, I’ll be very prepared for the tears you're going to shed then we’ll bring him back here and lay him next to your parents. After that, we’ll do what he wants with this house. We’ll tear it down if we have to, then put the things we want and move in here as quickly as possible.”

“Sounds like a promise,” Lu Han says, pulling away from the embrace to look at Kris deeply in the eyes, “this isn't how I want my love story to be written...I want romance and smiles, not bittersweet moments...but I could never thank Jian Hui enough for leading you to me.”

“I feel the same the same way,” Kris said as he leans towards Lu Han to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
